Smooth Moves
by Klasado
Summary: Tamamin shows her smooth moves. what can Sugi do other then react? oneshot, for now. not sure what genre it is...


This is an apology for my HORRIBLE updating abilities = =;; and because Sugi and Tam are so pretty and awesome its impossible NOT to write a story about them.

even if it is a one-shot. for now. i may blow this up into a full story, with this as like...a prologue or something, but yeah. probably not going to happen.

DISCLAIMER: Girl Friends is certainly not mine. if it were, it wouldn't take 27 CHAPTERS TO CROSS THE FIRKIN DISTANCE BETWEEN THEM. FEELINGS OVERLAPPING? SHE KISSED HER. AFTER SHE CONFESSED HER LOVE. HELLOOOOOOO.

**Smooth Moves**

Tamamin shifted slightly. She was currently sitting on a couch with four other complete strangers. This couch did not take four people. She had been content before, as everybody was dancing, but suddenly half the mass of people in the club's dance floor all took to the seats, drinking and watching other people dance. Tamamin huffed. She'd rather be in with the massive group orgie then stuck on this stupid couch. She stood up from the couch, and walked over to the bar, squeezing between two people to order a lime lemon and bitters. She leaned against a rare patch of the bar table that wasn't already occupied. The bartender gave her the delicious drink, and she winked a thank you to him.

She was about to go onto the floor, but then something caught her eye. There was a beautiful girl with gentle curls of auburn hair, and a tall man leaning over her. She had 'that' smile on. The one that politely says "get out of my face! No, you cant have my number!" Tamamin frowned. She hated when that happened. Those guys that persistently hit on you because they're either cocky or totally off their head on alcohol. She walked over to them, and decided to take the only logical course of action.

"hey babe." she said silkily, slipping an arm around the woman's waist. Said brunette looked at her with overwhelmed confusion, but caught on. A seductive smile spread over her features as she slid a hand over Tamamin's shoulder. Tamamin shivered.

"why hello there." the woman said, and she looked back at the man. He made a small noise, and took a swig of his drink. "yeah, yeah. Chicks always play the lesbian card to get away from Tekashi. But I know you aren't. You," he looked at Tamamin, who had a light brown shirt that hardly covered her shoulders, black skinnies, a chessboard patterned belt and black chucks. "I guess its possible. But you..." The wavy brunette scowled as he looked her up. again. "your too feminine."

"oh really?" She challenged. Tamamin looked at the woman, slightly scared of her warning tones. However, instead of slapping or socking the man, she turned to Tamamin, and hooked two fingers on her jeans belt loops.

Tamamin couldn't retell it...but she had to! No, she couldn't...ok maybe she could. The gorgeous woman, the woman she didn't know the slightest, tugged her forward, and kissed her. And not just any kiss. Tamamin didn't think the mysterious woman intended it to come out like it did, but it was slow and deep and knee-defeating. She murmured an apology against Tamamin's lips.

Before the woman could pull away, 'Tekashi' had already shouted "girls making out!" Tamamin broke the kiss and rolled her eyes, grasping the other girls hand and dragging her out of the club. She didn't come to this place to be seen as some side act made to give men boners.

"Sorry" the wavy-haired woman said, a solemn smile on her face. "I...that guy was really annoying, and...i just kinda- "

"its ok," Tamamin cut in, suppressing a chuckle at the womans nervousness. "do you have a name?" Tamamin asked, sitting down on a dark green bench that sat in front of the club's doors. The woman sighed, and sat next to Tamamin.

"Sugi." she said, looking at the woman with a shy smile. "just Sugi for now."

"alright, just Sugi it is." Tamamin laughed, and Sugi dropped her head to stare at the stone paved ground with a pleasant smile. Tamamin just stared at her for a few moments, appreciating her beauty, then asked "how long was he bothering you?"

"ah, you know...like..." she took a swig of her bottle while she answered, but Tamamin still picked it up.

"half an hour!?" she said incredulously, gaping. Sugi nodded. "no, I don't know!" Tamamin said, frowning. "I've met persistent guys, but thats just, like, psycho killer crazy."

"yeah, it is a little creepy. He even grabbed my arm when I went to get a drink. Had to spell it out to him..." Sugi scoffed. Tamamin could see that she got it a lot, from overly persistent and somewhat creepy men to boyfriends that like power. The pig-tailed girl sighed. She probably shouldn't since her roommate Akko would have Mari over, but...

"wanna come to my place...?"

**Dissatisfying End. :D**

Diggin it? review! i wanna hear all you have to say. unless your a bigot, under the age of 13, or just....really dumb. then i probably wont want to...BUT HEY REVIEW ANYWAYS 8D

now - an Omake, coz I'm bored.

Tamamin: was i drunk?

Sugi: was _I _drunk?

Wonchill: were you drunk?

Sugi: its your sorry...

Tamamin: wait, are you implying that Sugi kissed me while she wasn't drunk?

Sugi: hah, thats...impossible...

Tamamin: uh...*blushes* Wonchill could you possibly...?

Wonchill: Say no more. end of omake.

Mari: hey, Akko, what are the weird sounds coming from the second omake room?

Akko: what weird...oh dear god.


End file.
